Sexy Magic
by CuteMcBeauty
Summary: Killian Jones rose one morning to discover he had developed a very... interesting magic skill. Prompted by Jbirds212! Sexy Captain Swan, not quite smut. Short, fun drabble! rated M.


**I SAW THIS PROMPT EARLIER TODAY AND I JUMPED AT THE CHANCE. Jbirds212, I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS. AND THANK LAUREN (GUEST) FOR POINTING OUT THE SPELLING ERRORS; I WROTE THIS TOO FAST AND DIDN'T BETA-READ. JUST WENT THROUGH IT AGAIN. **

He was always on the run from magic; magic had ruined his life. He saw a magically deadly plant take his brother after leaving a magical land on a ship magically sailed through the air under the spell of a magical sail. And a magical being had magically taken his loved one's heart. And a magical bean had taken him back to magical Neverland.

Magic was a curse for Killian Jones, one he was all to pleased to avoid at any cost.

Until Emma.

For some reason, magic didn't seem to hinder or diminish what he felt for her; quite the contrary, it seemed to catalyze his feelings: magic made her great, unique, even more beautiful than what she already was. He never ceased to encourage her to use it, to develop her skills, to become the greatest at her craft.

It was what made her the savior… his savior.

Time had passed; monsters and battles had been fought and won. Lives had been dangerously close to being lost (as always) and few moments were spared for breathers, for affection, for peace and quiet.

It was during one such morning when he found out about his own magic.

He thanked every god in every realm that Emma had actually embraced his affections for her and that she, in fact, returned them; he had fought long and hard to win her heart fair and square and now, she was just as his as he was hers. And this one early morning (too early by her standards, not too early by his), he felt himself rise with uncanny happiness in his heart.

He turned to look at Emma beside him and wondered why on god's green earth he hadn't yet asked her to become his wife; not that she needed to be, for him to think of her as his forever love, but… she would look damn lovely in a white dress. The thought amused Killian as he looked at her sleeping. She was a wreck: She had forgotten to wash off a pace peel before sleeping, her hair was tied up in a bun and she was actually snoring a little (she always did)… and was still, nevertheless, the most beautiful woman in every realm, by his standards.

He chuckled as she snorted softly before resettling as she turned her back to him, showing the nape of her neck to him… and as his fingers gently grazed the soft fluff of hair running down her neck, that's when it happened, thinking with a smile how in her waking moments, she'd shrink her neck and laugh and giggle at the ticklish feeling it gave her when he touched her neck and ribs.

Suddenly, he felt the hair on his arm stand as some sort of surge passed from his body to hers… and Emma woke up with a giggling jolt.

"WHAT THE HELL! KILLIAN!" She turned, laughing, to look at Killian, who sat up equally stunned.

"Swan!" He winced. "You… felt that?"

She frowned and looked at him. "You're damn right I felt it, you're tickling me!"

"I only touched your neck, love!"

"Bullshit!" She smiled. "You grabbed my ribs."

Killian looked spooked. "Did no such thing…" He scratched the back of his ear. "Thought about it, but… no."

"Come on!"

"Swan! I'm not joking, I only touched the back of your neck, darling, why would I jolt you awake in such a rude manner?"

Emma looked into his eyes and found he was on the level. "You're not lying, are you?"

"Indeed I'm not!"

She reached down for his hand and looked at it. "Ok… So… you… THOUGHT about me being ticklish and you touched me and I tickled…" She looked at him from under her brow. "Maybe you're not as normal as we thought."

"nonsense, Swan."

"Really? Then how do you explain this?"

"You dreamt it and I thought it… Coincidence!" He shrugged with a smirk.

"My ass, in this town I find the word 'coincidence' to be a great understatement." She raised one eyebrow and smiled. "Me thinks the captain has some magic of his own and he's only just finding out…"

Killian shook his head and giggled. "You're still groggy from sleep, Swan… not to mention that nasty looking blue thing you kept your lovely face under all night…"

Emma gasped, touching her face. "Oh… MY GOD!" she ran to the bathroom to try to rinse it off. "Why the hell didn't you wake me to rinse it away!?" she shouted from the toilet room.

Killian yawned. "I've no knowledge of how your beauty things work, Emma…" He stood and paced to the bathroom, where Emma was bent over the sink, her silken baby doll framing her derriere.

He leaned against the door frame and grinned, delighting in the sight of… well, basically, her ass. A side grin shone on his face as he thought of the many times he'd had the privilege of feeling the soft skin of that gorgeous, rounded rear end under his hand…

"Seriously? NOT the right time right now, Hook!"

Her sudden growl brought Killian out of his delightful musings. "What? Not the right time for what?"

Emma turned, her face dripping with water, and found Killian standing by the door; it was a small apartment, but not even HIS arms were that long.

"Were you… touching my butt?"

Killian swallowed. "N… no."

She smiled as she closed the tap and reached for the hand towel, drying her face. "But… you thought of it."

Killian paled and he sighed. "I… was." His eyes widened and he took two steps back. "Bloody hell!"

Emma seemed as delighted as he was spooked. "You know, having magic is not as terrible as you think!"

Killian walked around the room. "All's easy for you to say, savior!" He stopped and turned a panick stricken face to her. "Fort the love of… What if I plant a good thump on the crocodile as soon as I see him and … never even bloody did it?" He swallowed. "Worse still, I could… strangle him! Or maybe pour the coffee over your father's lap for the sheer fun of it! SWAN!" He looked mortified. "Where the bloody hell did THIS come from?"

"Well.." she shrugged. "We've slept together for a while no. Maybe some of MY magic has rubbed off on you, who knows?"

He heaved and sat on the bed. "I'm not sure I want this."

"You want to pour coffee on my Dad's lap?" Emma giggled. "Why?"

"Because it would be dead amusing, Swan, but only in my mind. MY MIND!" He pointed at his head with his index.

Emma smiled and walked to him, placing an arm around his shoulders. "Look, it's really not such a big deal. Like me, you'll just have to… learn to control it."

He looked at her. "How?"

"Practice!" She stood up. "Ok… now…" she stood a few feet away from him. "Try to poke my cheek. Gently."

"Darling, this is daft…"

"You wanna get a grip on this, or don't you?"

He huffed and thought of it. But it didn't happen.

"Are you thinking of it?"

"Aye, feeling anything?"

"Nope."

He sighed. "Well, there you go."

"Naaa, you don't give up that easily." She paced from side to side. "You know, magic is based on emotion. You have to feel what you do." She paced and paced and paced, her legs lining out the perfect silk of her baby doll. Killian was staring shamelessly. "Maybe you have no particular feeling over poking my cheek, whereas tickling me or grabbing me kind of… amuses you." She stopped and turned to him. "Yeah! Ok… that's it!" She stood face front to him. "Ok! Grab my boob!"

Killian shot his eyes at her. "Say what?"

"You tickled me, you grabbed my butt…" She shrugged with a grin. "Seems to me you're kind of driven by the things you really want, and you ALWAYS want sex, Killian, so… Go on!" she sighed. "Give it your best shot!"

He laughed and shook his head. "You make me sound like a sex fiend."

"Yep. MY sex fiend. And I wouldn't have it any other way. Now… go on… Captain." She licked her lips and ran her hands smoothly down her body, making Killian gulp. "Do your worst… or your best."

He felt a drop of sweat trickle down his temple as he gave a single nod and focused on her chest area. He thought of her in her wench costume… in her ball gown… in her underwear… nude. He smiled at the thought of his hand caressing her hips… her waist…

"K… Killian…"

Her left breast….

"Killian… g… god…"

His eyes were closed and a huge smile crossed his face from ear to ear as the hand in his mind slid a single finger down her spine.

Emma leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor, mouth agape…

"Oh… Killian…" She whispered.

He thought of her navel… and his tongue.

Emma moaned softly, her palms trying (unsuccessfully) to grab some carpet.

He was on a roll now. His mind could almost feel the taste of her skin as his imaginary lips took a detour to the core of her body.

"Gagh!" Emma's legs shot straight forward.

And he tasted her, still smiling as he bit his lip.

"K…Ki..Killian… K…"

He felt his good hand simultaneously touch her thigh and once again caressing the soft, rounded buttock.

Emma was shaking.

And it wasn't until she moaned aloud, reaching a climatic surge, that he opened his eyes and stared, both shocked and extremely delighted, at the beautiful woman a few feet from the floor, delightfully flushed, sweaty and panting, as she addressed a dark glance and a smile at him.

"Y… you'd better finish the job now, buddy!" She snarled.

Killian's grimace melted into a delightful smile and a loud cackle. "Well… maybe this magic thing does have a good use after all…" He stood and reached out for the wobbly-legged Swan, who instantly wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Who knoew…" she panted with a smile. "I have a little pirate in me and you… you h… have a little wizard in you!"

He shrugged. "I think I'd really like to learn how to control this now, savior, with your wise guidance, of course…"

She looked into his eyes. "Wiseass… Now take me to bed, you stupid pirate!"

That was the day Killian Jones stopped running from magic… entirely.


End file.
